<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home (is wherever I'm with you) by Cara__s2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368075">Home (is wherever I'm with you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara__s2/pseuds/Cara__s2'>Cara__s2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara__s2/pseuds/Cara__s2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic Posie + they have a puppy and Penelope has had a long day at work</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Park &amp; Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home (is wherever I'm with you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penelope pulls into the driveway and turns off the car, fumbling with the keys in her hand as she hurries into the house to see her fiancé after a grueling day at work. </p>
<p>She unlocks the front door and is instantly greeted by Bella, their beloved pug puppy.</p>
<p>She immediately puts on her baby voice “Hi Bell! How’s my good girl? Have you been taking care of Jo for me?”  <br/>Penelope never saw herself as dog owner but when Josie begged for the puppy after seeing it through a window, of course Penelope couldn’t say no, she never could when it came to Josie.</p>
<p>She walks into the living room to find her fiancé lying on the couch snuggled with a blanket, wearing a cropped sweatshirt and matching sweats with messy space buns atop her head.</p>
<p>Penelope stops and smiles at the girl before her. She looks so unbelievably adorable that it should be illegal, she thinks to herself.</p>
<p>Josie spots Penelope out of the corner of her eye and instantly perks up, pausing the TV and sitting down her wine glass  “Hey! Your home!” </p>
<p>Penelope takes off her jacket and walks over to sit next to Josie, pulling her in for a much needed hug.</p>
<p>“You’re unbearably cute, you know that?” Penelope states like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Josie giggles and starts to lean back but Penelope doesn’t pull away from the hug</p>
<p>Josie runs a hand up and down Penelope’s back and lets out a soft laugh<br/>“Pen, I love you a lot but I’m starting to suffocate”</p>
<p>Penelope releases her hold on Josie and sighs “I’m sorry I just had a really hard day at work”</p>
<p>Josie’s facial features immediately shift into a look of sympathy “I’m sorry baby” she reaches out and tucks a short piece of Penelope’s hair behind her ear “Is there anything I can do to make it better?”</p>
<p>Penelope places both of Josie’s hands into her own and gives them a slight squeeze “just being here with you is already making me feel better”</p>
<p>Josie leans forward and presses a kiss to Penelope’s cheek “I love you” she says so sincerely it causes Penelope’s heart to clench.<br/>she then captures Penelope’s lips in a kiss and flips them over so that they are now laying down on the couch with Josie on top.</p>
<p>And just as the kiss begins to intensify, Bella leaps onto the couch and begins rapidly licking Penelope’s face, wedging her way between the two girls.</p>
<p>“Seriously Bella?!”  Penelope puts her hands up to her face as a shield from the puppy.</p>
<p>Josie breaks into laughter and sits up placing the puppy on her lap.</p>
<p>“I swear she does this on purpose at this point” Penelope scowls at the puppy but can’t help the smile that creeps onto her lips because of how cute the little dog is.</p>
<p>Josie is enamored with Bella and places a kiss on her furry head  “Nooo! Don’t listen to her Bell, she’s just jealous” </p>
<p>Penelope lets out a frustrated groan “well, I guess what they say is true..”</p>
<p>Josie looks at her, clearly confused. “which is what?”</p>
<p>“Once you have kids that means no more sex” Penelope says very matter of factly </p>
<p>Josie lets out a loud genuine laugh  “Babe if you think this is bad, just wait until we have actual human babies”</p>
<p>Just the thought of having kids with Josie causes Penelope to smile ear to ear.</p>
<p>“Well, if they are anywhere near as sweet as you” </p>
<p>Penelope pauses and leans forward, closing the distance between her and her fiancé, kissing her softly</p>
<p>“I think I’ll be okay with it” <br/>she whispers against Josie’s lips, feeling Josie smile against her</p>
<p>Josie pulls away to look into Penelope’s eyes “your such a dork”</p>
<p>Penelope flashes one of her signature shit eating grins</p>
<p>“I know.. and you love me more for it” </p>
<p>Josie rolls her eyes “your absolutely right” <br/>she looks behind her to see Bella now sound asleep in front of the fireplace.</p>
<p>She looks back at Penelope with a flirty look in her eyes, both girls understanding exactly where this is going.</p>
<p>Penelope grabs Josie by her sweatshirt and pulls her closer to her, their lips colliding in a deep kiss.</p>
<p>“Now... where were we?”</p>
<p>They don’t break the kiss after this, and pick up where they had left off a few moments ago. <br/>Penelope’s crappy day at work is long forgotten.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii! This is my first fic so I hope everyone enjoys it!! We could all use some Posie fluff in our lives right now :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>